Ponderings of a Doctor
by Blondi89
Summary: Connection is the key to life. Nakama oneshot from Chopper's POV.


Ponderings of a Doctor

A nakama-fic from Chopper's POV

Warning: a lot of detail about the body

A/N: Just a little one-shot that highlights Chopper's role as a doctor as well as his love for his nakama. Enjoy and review!

.

.

.

He was a creature of habit.

Not much good in terms of being a pirate, but very good for being a doctor. It was essential for doctors to have habits. Like sterilizing their hands (or hooves in his case) before examining a patient, labeling and organizing all medicines as soon as they became into possession and always disinfecting surfaces after use. Routines like these were mandatory to do his job correctly; it's why he never failed to utter the same mantra every time he woke up.

"Connection is the key to life."

It was the same phrase that Dr. Kureha said to him during his first day of medical training. She had explained to him that though every cell in the body had a specialized function, it was their relation to each other that made life possible. Not everything was clear cut. The cells that made up the walls of the esophagus were not so far apart from the cells found lining the aorta. Yes, their functions were distinct and they appear nothing alike, but the esophagus only works because the cardiac muscle cells make the heart beat and the heart only beats because the cells in the esophagus allow food and water into the body.

Every little cell in the body was connected to one another.

The epithelial cells of the skin were not only attached to each other, but to the collagen of the connective tissue underneath. Skeletal muscle fibers were connected to the osteocytes of the bone. The neurons in the brain were joined to the cells of the bladder by stretch receptors. Everything was connected to everything. No matter if it was direct or not, a cell could only do its job because everyone else was.

It was a concept that he never failed to recite in the morning.

Everyone was special, but it was what they gave that granted them their true purpose. It made him wonder about life, not as a doctor but as a living being. He knew the body, whether human, camel, mermaid, he knew the basics of how it operated, but actual life…when you smile from true happiness, jump into the unknown, dance crazily with your friends, be content with everything past, present, future…he was still relatively new to. Life was something that was given to him by nakama. Not to propose that Dr. Hiluluk and Dr. Kureha were horrendous humans that he did not enclose any special feelings for, no, his nakama were just different.

They emitted this life force that engulfs you and sinks into your skin, warming you from the inside out. Just their smiles make you feel lighter and more…free, like there's nothing to hold back. Nothing you couldn't do. They knew how to live life and in turn showed you how to live life. Albeit they all have this soulful energy, none of them breathed their life the same way. They were all special, unique in their own talents and characteristics, yet all had the same purpose.

To achieve their dreams.

If he had to relate his nakama to the body, he would without a doubt say that Luffy was the heart. He pumped the blood, the life force into all of them. Always keeping the same beat no matter what dangers were faced, working harder than any of them to make sure life is kept. Taking away the toxicity of carbon dioxide from them and replacing it with the vigor of oxygen. He ran through them all and gave them the kick to do what they were truly meant to do.

Zoro would probably be the thymus. It would seem unjust to name such a small organ after such a big, strong guy like Zoro, but the thymus was a part of a vital system…the immune system. Located in front of the heart, the thymus produces T-lymphocytes responsible for protecting the body against foreign invaders. It hits its prime early on, but creates enough lymphocytes to defend against unwanted visitors for a lifetime. Working closely with the system of the heart, it's there from the beginning. Crucially so and is always present after, having your back when you're not looking.

The brain would have to be Nami. The brain controlled everything. It had the most reason and common sense than any of them and took the power because of it. It knew when to take the risk and when to stay low. It worked incredibly fast, whether with logic and creating solutions to get out of the storm or with its impulses to the body, snatching that money fast from the oblivious man's pocket. It worked everything to not only its advantage, but to everyone's.

Usopp could be a number of things, but he figured skeletal muscle fit the best. It powered the legs to run either from or to danger as well as the arms to pull back a slingshot. Endless amounts of energy were needed to keep it supplied, to make sure it could respond to that flight or fight instinct. Hiding behind a thin shield, it was the only organ that could be constantly strengthened. It never did fail, no matter how many doubts; it always gave the right amount of power at the right time.

As silly as it was, Sanji was the stomach. He always knew who needed what nutrients and how much. He always prepared and delivered such nutrients, just like the stomach. The stomach also wasn't satisfied until it was full of food. It worked involuntary, never needing a direct command from the brain to do its job, already happy to do it. It could get upset at times; usually those times involved the immune system recognizing foreign invaders and the stomach giving the boot as a result. It would not settle than giving the body its absolute best.

Sensory organs were not considered a system of the body, which was probably why he thought of Robin. The eyes and ears were both an isolated and integrated part of the body. They were a part of the external and internal world. They could easy translate things from the outside world and inform the body of what's essential. It's what made them so uniquely important. They had a talent to gather knowledge that wasn't understood by most. And the senses were so easily adaptable, if hearing dulls sight enhances. But we are never willing to sacrifice even one of our senses, knowing its value in enhancing our life.

As underserved it was to take it from Brook, Franky was the bones. The bones provided the essential framework of the body. Without them the body would be a pile of mush, but with them a person could jump, skip…travel to new lands. They're strong and worn on the outside, yet soft and full of lively blood on the inside. They're all sorts of different bones too, all connected to each other in a highly sophisticated design. It makes the skeleton such a masterpiece that only someone with passion and experience could have constructed it.

Lungs, the breath of life…quite ironic to call Brook that. But even if he lacked the organs there was that connection. It is after all one of the most important organs for a musician. The lungs would expand and collapse similar to how chords would change on the violin. It took in as much oxygen as it could before singing out all of that negative energy from the body. All of that oxygen would be sent throughout the body via blood like musical notes floating in the air. It was impossible to live without that good energy, the same that the lungs so unselfishly shares.

Yes, his nakama were special.

They had talent, strength, willpower and heart that unmatched any other humans he has come into contact with. Their dreams were colossal and chased after with an ardor that would leave many speechless and envious. They were beautiful in every shape and form.

But it was their purpose to achieve everyone's dreams that truly gave his nakama light.

It was how they lived, ate and fought together. It was how mockery was obsolete when dreams were discussed. It was how understanding was always present. It was how the pursuit of one dream turned into the pursuit of eight dreams. It was how they were all willing to die for each other's dreams. It was how they were as a crew. It was how they were as a family.

It was their purpose that gave them life.

After all…connection is the key to life.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece.


End file.
